Turbo Speed
by CastielAWASG
Summary: Mikan may be a good girl during the day, but when the moon rises the races start. But will anything change when a new kid from school shows up at the races and will they become more than friends? LEMON LATER ON.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Mikan Prov.**

*Ring…Ring…Ring* A cell phone started ringing.

"Geez, it's too early." I tried to say but instead yelled since I just fell asleep about an hour ago.

*Ring…Ring* the cell phone continued to ring.

"Fine!" I managed to give in and answered the damn thing. "Hello?" I asked lazily.

"BAKA! Where are you?" a voice yelled, but I figured who it was even with the phone an arms length away from my ear. Anyone would know that it was Hotaru.

"Calm down Hotaru."

"Don't tell me to calm down dummy. You're going to be late for school again."

"Alright, I'm on my way." I said and got dressed in faded jeans, a ripped T-shirt, and my favorite black high heeled boots.

"So did you finish it yet?" Hotaru asks softly, trying to keep quiet.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try him out. It'll be his first time tonight." I managed to say into the phone while pulling on my jacket and my keys from the pocket.

"I can't wait to see how he does." Hotaru says then hangs up with a "Click."

**Normal Prov.**

Mikan walks to the garage and climbs into "him".

"Hey baby." She whispers "Are you ready for your life time goal?"

Mikan then inserts the key into the ignition and he purrs to life.

"That's my boy. You ready for the Turbo Races?"

Mikan grabs the gear shift and pulls out onto the street and towards school.

**Mikan Prov. **

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko scream in union while running towards me when I step into the halls. "We heard from Hotaru that your car is done and ready to go tonight."

"Yeah. It should be interesting." I whispered, trying to keep my racing unknown to the other students.

Luckily I managed to make it to class just before our teacher came in twirling around in his pink dress and that stupid look on his face. Not only that but his vice sounded as gay as he dressed.

"Good morning my lovely students. I have a wonderful surprise for you all." Narumi said catching everyone's attention. "We have two new students joining us today. Please come in gentlemen."

**Normal Prov.**

Two 18 year old boys walked into the classroom catching all the girls attention (except Mikan's and Hotaru's).

"Please feel free to introduce yourselves." Narumi asks while glaring at the only two girls who chose not to pay attention.

The blond stepped forward first and began to speak. "My name is Ruka Nogi, I am 18 and I cannot wait to meet you all."

"Thank you Ruka-chan. And I do believe that I know who your partner should be. Hotaru Imai will now take absolute care of you from now on." Gay said and as he did an evil aura began to form around Hotaru. But it didn't effect him at all. "OK. Next."

"Natsume Hyuuga. Age-18, statement- 'Mess with me and you better be ready for death.'" The young man next to Nogi said with a bored but pissed off look in his crimson red eyes, that were partly covered by his ravin black hair.

Narumi hessitates for a breif second and finally speaks. "Um…. Well, Thank you Natsume… As for your partner, I-.."

"I have already chosen one for myself." Natsume cuts him off and begins walking toward one of the empty desks in the back.

Narumi looks stuned at him with a shocked expression plastered on his face. "Really…. WHO?"

But Natsume just stares straight at the girl he was walking towards. A girl with chocolate brown eyes and long brunette hair tied back in a ponytail. He was staring at Mikan, who just looked up in time to meet his gaze before he took the empty seat next to her.

"This is going to be fun." Natsume says making Mikan get lost into his eyes.

Narumi sees this and nodds. "I see then. Mikan-chan, you'll be Natsume's partner for the remainder of the year.

**Mikan Prov. **

_Oh hell no….._


	2. Chapter 2

_First I want to say that you might want to open a second tab to see which cars I will be mentioning in this story from now on. There are going to be many, many cars mentioned and you might want to see what they look like. So tab2 and type in the car name. Then go to images. You'll be less confussed if you do that. Trust me….._

**Chapter 2**

**Mikan Prov. **

_Oh hell no….. _ I thought. There is no way that I can have a partner bugging me while I discuse racing. Did I mention that the races are illegal races and if we get caught I could go to jail.

"Mikan, you will be Hyuuga's partner from now on." Narumi said reading my expression of hate like Hotaru's.

Lets just say that every girl that fell for the two new kids were now glaring at Hotaru and I thinking that we did something to earn the "privlage" of being stuck with them. But I managed to look unfazed while holding Natsume's gaze. I quickly rolled me eyes when I caught a glance at Narumi smiling at our stare down.

Although I didn't see when he sat down, I knew when he did. He still was lookeing at me as if I had a big black hole in the center of my face.

"Hey Lacey." His deep, husky voice called out to me. Making my head lift up. _'Lacey?'_

"Who the hell are you calling Lacey?" I asked now matched with his gaze once again.

Natsume smirked and waited for what seemed like an hour, while taking quick glances down past her face and neck. "A black lacey bra is a real hot thing to see with that size there."

I could tell when my face became a deep shaded red when I realized what he ment.

"You fucking pervert!" I snapped right as Hotaru turned to talk to me.

"Uh… Mikan. I think we better leave now if we want to stop by and meet the others." She whispered to keep Hyuuga from hearing. I managed to understand enough of what she said to nod and stand. Walking out of the room I could feel Hyuuga's gaze on my back.

**Natsume Prov. **

"Ruka." I whispered making my best friend turn around after the two girls left. "You know the plan, right?"

"Yeah. We'll see how she does tonight." He said getting upwith me to leave .

"Your aware she might run if the cops show right? That cannot happen no matter what."

"If she does, then you'll just catch her before she can get to far." Ruka replied as they walked into the parking lot.

"Mikan, He's awesome!" a girl's voice echoed through out the lot. "I see why you love him so much."

Ruka and I look up to see Imai running towards a car with Mikan following behind her. Then Ruka bursted out laughing causing me to smirk a little.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was so funny about it.

"Looks like you got some compitition to win her over." He managed to choke out in between laughs.

I just glared at him before turning to catch Lacey smiling at her friend. Which, for some reason, made me give a little smile.

**Mikan Prov.**

"Mikan, He's awesome!" Hotaru yelled runnig towards my Nissan S15. "I see why you love him so much."

"Hotaru calm down a bit. You're not only freaking me out-" I heard laughing from behind me and saw some facial expressions from a few others. "- but you're making the parking lot laugh and scared." Which made me laugh a little too.

Hotaru just simply nodded her head and waved her hand at me before climbing into my silver, black pined striped car.

_It's very rare to see Hotaru this pumped… It may be for the winnings at the races. But I'll be looking out for any signs of an apocalips coming._

I couldn't fight the smile that began to form after thinking that(the one that Natsume saw).

"Mikan, hurry up." Hotaru yells through the window causing me to run towards the drivers side. "I already know we cannot be late for this."

"You're really excited about this," I said climbing into my seat. "or is it the money you're looking forward to?"

"Don't try to deny me my winnings." She said with her usual blank expression.

"For or against me and the team?" I asked lifting an eyebrow suspiciously. But she just ignored me and watched as we pulled out, away from the school and towards my garage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, you finally arrived." A voice said from under the hood of a 1970 Dodge Charger, as we pulled into the driveway. Then Koko poped his head up and smiled at us as he walked up to us covered in oil and grease. "Tsubasa thought you might have taken it for a late test drive."

"No we just got back from school." I answered.

"Really….. Wait. You actually went to school today….. Finally."

"Smartass. I go to school more than you do." I countered.

"Hey!" Koko crossed his arms and made a pouting face like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"You're 17 years old and you still do that as if you're three."

"Don't you know that yoour brain is still immature untill you reach the age of 23. That's when it's fully developed." He said and then ran back to what he was doing with his arms waving and a goofy smile on his face.

"How did you meet him?" Hotaru asked coming around the car.

"I forget…. It may have been when we were 10 and he was still in school. But I can't say for sure." I replied shaking my head.

"Speaking of goofs. Where is the other goof ball?"

I looked around for a while and pointed to the car in the far corner of the garage. "I'm guessing with his girlfriend in the Porshe Boxster back there with the windows fogged up."

"Good thing that's Misaki's car. But I kinda feel sorry for the interior….. and the car." Hotaru said and I nodded in agreement. "Anyway I heard what Hyuuga said to you and I think if Reo is going to be there, you might want to change your outfit."

"Yeah, I already had to deal with Hyuuga saying something. But if Reo said a thing like that I might actually kick his ass in a fight and not a race." I said then walked into the house leaving Hotaru smiling at my comment.

I slowly made my way through the house that was once my happy home. Now it was a place for cars and my team to work and live. A second home to most of them.

_It's still weird not having them around….. Especially when mom use to yell out to dad and me about the car being to noisy. _

~Yeah. My parents are gone now and I live here with my team. But that hasn't stopped me from doing what I love and it never will. I know how they were taken away and I still race.~

I knew everyone was waiting on me and I knew I had to hurry. So when I reached my room on the second floor I grabbed a white tank top and quickly pulled on short blue jean shorts, but kept the black high heeled boots on. Grabbing a few bracletts, my ring, and my plain silver chained necklace.

I rushed downstairs to find Koko cleaned from his oil amd grease covereed cloths. But also that the happy couple had finally finished what they were doing for Misaki to get her other car, a Mazda MX-5 Miata, and Tsubasa was getting in his Posche 918 Spyder next to hers.

"So you guys are not taking the Boxster?" Koko said making Hotaru and I smirk.

"Shut up dude." Tsubasa said trying to hide a laugh so Misaki wouldn't hit him.

"Well it was hard not to notice what you two were doing." Hotaur joined into Koko's fun. "Next time turn on the defrost and make sure we aren't here."

"Can we please stop talking about this and go." I pleaded since I knew that this wouldn't end soon.

"I agree. We don't want Reo and his team to win all that money… Right Hotaru." Misaki said.

"No. Now hurry and get there so I can get others money." Hotaru said and followed Koko to his 2010 Dodge Ram 1500.

"Alright. Tsubasa….. Misaki… lets get going before Hotaru rips our heads off. " I said and climbed into my car. They followed what I did, climbing into there cars and followed as we made our way to the deignated area. That was a secret area that the cops didn't know about. We managed to outrun the cops onetime without them finding out who we were.

"Mikan…" Tsubasa's voice came threw the walkie talkie that we all had in our cars. "How far do you think the races are?"

"They are a few miles south from here." I spoke into the walkie.

"It looks like we're making good timing then, it's starting to get dark and no one will be out this late."

"Yeah… All except for the cops."

"We won't get caught, Mikan." He assured me, even thou I really didn't need it.

We drove for a few more miles before we came to a fensed in area in the deepest part of the city that no one hardly goes to anymore. The area was surrounded by empty- abandoned warehouses that were now filled with many different cars and many, many diferent drivers, (You know the serious drivers, the goofy drivers, and the perverted drivers).

The bouncer let us threw and we found our area to park and rest before racing. Luckly the parking spaces were next to eachother. I pulled in first, Tsubasa next, then Misaki, with Koko pulling into the last space.

"Well Hotaru. We're finally in the money pot for the week. So you better be getting your money ready." I said as we came around into a group.

"Don't worry. I got my money with me and I am ready for more." She said rubbing her hands together.

"Well. Now we wait untill Reo gets here." Koko said and we all sat on the top of the cars.

**Someone's Prov.**

"Now boys. You already know your assignment and you know what will happen if you suceed at it." A girl with green hair that looks like she just had a perm done.

"Yeah yeah. We get the info you need and then you'll clear our record." One of the boys said.

"And if we run then you'll come after us and throw us in jail." The other boy said.

"Good boys." The green haired lady said and began to walk away. "Oh. And boys. You better not get attatched to the targets." Then she left while the two boys climbed into a couple cars on the side of the street.

"We better hurry now or else we will miss the race." The blond said to the other.

And with that they drove towards the races to find the main target and their targets team.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mikan Prov.

After about an hour of relaxing I decided to walk around and meet a few of the other drivers that have already arrived, let alone see their cars. What is really random to see is a couple of MINI Coopers here, since they aren't really considered racing cars like the others around them. But this place is so badass that someone brought a Callaway Corvette SC606, so naturally it catches my attention. I walk towards it and look under the hood myself.

'I am in love.' I thought.

"Hey sweetheart. Like what you see." A male voice comes from my left.

"The car…yes. You….No" I replied and tried to ignore that he was moving in closer.

"You know-" He starts "It's not the car that's the speedster. It's really the driver." He is trying to sound husky, but it fails.

"Well…. That car really needs a better driver then." I said and began to walk away. But his hand grabs my arm and spins me around to face him while blocking me against another guys car.

"You think that you can find a better driver for that car huh." He breathed in my face, making me mentally gag. "Then I guess you think you can beat me for it."

"You mean race for pink slips?" Now he has my full attention.

"Yeah. We can race here and now. "

"Fine." I agree "But don't cry when your walking home."

After a short time staring eachother down, he snirks and lets me walk towards my car. He goes the other way and climbs into his.

'That poor bastard.' I think as I pull up towards the starting line.

One of the guys assisting the announcer takes our pink slips along with the betting fee of 2,000 dollars (*not sure how much yin that would be). Afterwards they write a 98 on my back window and a 43 on my next victims'.

"Alright Racers!" the announcer yelled into his microphone. "Racing now will be Akira Tono and Sakura Mikan. Now as most of you know when the light goes green try to win. Especially with your cars on the line."

"Ready?" Tono asked from his window.

"Ready for that car to be mine." I replied and turned up the music so I couldn't hear his voice anymore. It works since it's the rapper "Pitbull".

The light turns from red to yellow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tsubasa and Misaki screaming their heads off from cheering louder than anyone. And some how I know that Koko and Hotaru are making bets right this moment while thinking of ways to kick my ass for racing on slips.

The yellow light turns to the second yellow light.

Tono grips the steering wheel while I push my sunglasses on to hide my eyes.

The light quickly turns green and we both slam our feet on the gas pedal and lurch forwards into the diserted streets.

Natsume Prov. 

As Ruka and I drive into the races, we manage to see a lot of racers that we saw on the news for doing some illegal things, but they are also our compitition. Finally we see two spots that are clear for us to park.

"How have the police not manage to find this place yet?" Ruka whispers in a hushed tone.

I just shrug in response. "Maybe they're as dumb here as Daniel is back in California."

Just before Ruka could respond the announcers voice comes through the speakers.

"Alright Racers!"He said " Racing now is Akira Tono and Sakura Mikan."

'Wait… What!' I yell in my head "Lacey is here?"

The announcer explains the rules and everyone waits for the green light.

"Huh?" Ruka says beside me. "Did he say whhat I think he just said?"

"Lacey is here now or she is about to race some guy for his car."

I then begin to fast walk towards the viewing area to see none other than Lacey in her car waiting to race. She turns her head at the two other screaming racers who are cheering for her to win. She smiles sweetly at them, and for whatever reason I suddenly got pissed off that she wasn't smiling at me.

'Damn it. What's wrong with me now. I'm actually jelouse about her smiling at other people. I don't even really know her.'

Suddenly the light turns green and both cars speed forward.

"Mikan, You better win." A voice comes from the other side of Ruka.

A guy our age was there with a goofy look on his face screaming like the other two a few feet away from us.

"Baka! You shouldn't yell ideotic things around here unless you can race against people." The girl beside him says.

Ruka then turned towards me and mouthed Imai Hotaru's name. Causing us to try and back away without catching her attention. But find we can't move with everyone crushing us in place. Finally I give up and turn my attention back to the race. Knowing that I would have won the car easily without even needing to try.

"Hey kid." A voice came from beside me. "Want to race next?"

"Whatever." Is all I say and walk back to my car.

Mikan Prov.

Even with not knowing this guy, I can read him as easily as a book. He's planning something in order to win. Probably the same as mine and everyone else. Keeping my pace he looks my way and smiles just before he hits the little red button on the steering wheel and spead forwards, taking the lead.

"Too soon jackass." I say to myself and turn the corner that Tono had difficulty turning on, especially at the speed he was going. I manage to get behind Tono's car as he starts to slow down. Getting next to him again I stare at him and when he turns I give my own smile, wave and hit the red button of my own.

The car goes faster than ever from the Nitrous Oxide tanks I have hidden in the car. Which allows me to pass by Tono and through the finish line.

'Take that dumbass.' I think to myself as I slow down infront of the announcers tower and collect my money and the pink slip to my new car.

"Sakura Mikan is our winner." He yells. Few seconds later Tono pulls up and starts cursing more than I do.

"You lucky bitch." He yells and throws the keys towards me. I catch them before they hit my face.

"Whatever." I say and toss the keys towards Hotaru that is now walking my way. "You mind driving home?"

"Not at I will be fining you for my serveces." She says and climbs in the car smirking. I was about to climb in myself when the announcer began to ready the next set of racers.

"Ok, next race is just for the regular pride. And perhaps the money they put on themselves to win." He laughs with the crowd. "And our racers are…"

I wasn't paying attention anymore, since I can now see Reo sitting on the far side of the races surrounded by his crew.

"- and the fifth racer will be Hyuuga Natsume." The announcer said snapping me back to reality.

When I turned towards the starting line I could see his ravin haired head walking towards a black, flamed 2010 Camero.

'Why the hell is he here' I replayed in my head over and over again and again. Untill, as if reading my mind, he turns and catches my gaze again. Natsume then smirked towards me, causing my eyes to widen, then continues towards his car so he can race. Leaving me to think to myself….

'Oh why me?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Alright then racers," the announcer began. "If you were paying attention to the last race then you know the rules. Only difference is that you keep your car afterwards. Ready…..GO!" And they were off like a rocket.

I had no idea what to do. Hyuuga was here, he now knows that I race.

"Mikan hurry up." Koko yelled, snapping me from my nightmare turned reality for just a few minutes."We're getting hungry over here chicky."

Gladdly, I moved from that spot and drove back over towards my team. "What did I say about calling me that." I screamed.

"Uh… My bad. " Koko managed to say before trying to hide behind Tsubasa, while we walked over to the BBQ grill and grabbed a few burgers.

"The race has ended… And the winner is Hyuuga Natsume. Congrads my man." The announcement echoed through out the parking lot causing me to choke on my burger as Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Mikan are you alright?" Tsubasa asked laying his hand on my shoulder. I nodded my answer but he just asked again. "You sure? That was pretty random that you'd choke when that guys name was announced."

"I'm good so just forget it."

I could tell he didn't believe my bluf but thankfully he shrugged and walked off.

"Why is Hyuuga here?" Hotaru's voice came right beside my ear.

"I have no idea . But he also knows that I'm here. He saw me after I handed you the keys."

"Well shit. What should we do now?"

"I have no idea" I answered her. "But we need to watch out so we don't run into him."

"My main men and Ladies, we have a special racing request with a listed line up." The announcer yelled catching everyones attention.

"That's weird. They never done that before." Hotaru stated only for me to nod in agreement.

"We have a request for Misaki, Mikan, Tsubasa, Natsume, and our one and only racing King, Reo."

"YOUR RACING NATSUME AND REO!" Hotaru pratically screamed but suceeding in giving me a reason for a futur hearing aid.

"Don't place any bets for this race" I iformed her and walked towards my awaiting teammates and our cars.

"What the hell is up with this?" Misaki yelled.

"This is weird." Tsubasa agreed with the statement pointed towards Koko. (He's trying to avoid Misaki's pissed off aura).

"But it's still a race against Reo." I said, climbing into my baby and pulling up to the starting line with Misaki and Tsubasa following behind. "Be careful, We don't know what Reo may be planning." I informed the others via walkie talkie.

"Hey there little kitty." A male voice sung from the car placed one over from mine.  
"Reo." I greeted as best as in my power without throwing up. I just hate him and his eago. But my acnologing him just caused a smirk to appear. The word 'dumbass." Kept repeating in my head as he sat there stairing at me. It was getting annoying. "What?"

"How about we make the race interesting or all of us?" He suggested.

"How?" Misaki called out of her window. (Yeah, everyone was listening to this conversation.)

"Whoever wins this race can chose one of the other racers involved to do anything at anytime no matter what it is." He winked to me at the last part.

Let me just say 'Ew', 'Gross' , and 'God please kill me if he wins' were cramming into my brain when all of us agreed to this stupid ass bet. But the idea of beating Reo and gaining all his trade routes was more than enough reason to agree.

Supprisingly and thankfully a car parked its way inbetween mine and Reo's allowing me to breath a sigh of relief, that is until I saw who was driving the car. Crimson red eyes now staired at mine in Reo's place.

"Well, Lacey has a dark side huh."

"OK! HANG ON!" Tsubasa yelled causing all of us to turn towards him. "First it's Kitty asnd now Lacey, so what the hell is going on?"

I mentally slapped myself repeativly while Misaki shook her head. "Is he really that slow?" She asked.

"I believe the real question is how we didn't manage to see it before." I answered. "Just think, this is one of the guys trusted with a drivers licence."

"Enough!" Reo yelled. "Lets get started with the race. I want my kitty to come home with me tonight." The erge to vomit was so close to becoming reality, but I flipped him off and waited for the green light.

"O…..K then personal bet going on, so whoever losses and is picked for their punishment, I'm sorry." The announcer/ DJ hesitated to say.

Red light….Yellow light…2nd yellow light….

"Lacey what are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

"Now is not the time." I hissed.

3rd yellow light…..

"Then see you after." He said seconds before the light urned green and everyone sped forward. Leaving tire tracks I bet.

Reo was infront of course but Tsubasa and I were closing in on him while Misaki tried distracting him by driving close to his.

"Mikan, Reo is getting dangerously close to Misaki." Tsubasa yelled in the talkie.

"I can see that, Misaki pull back."

"WHAT?" she screamed. "Why?" But we didn't answer as Reo pulled towards Misaki making her swerve off track and hit a post.

"Tsubasa go after her."

Now only Hyuuga, Reo and I were left.

"Mikan get off the roadway!" Hotaru's voice frantically screamed threw the talkie.

"Why?"

"Cops are on their way now. Koko and I are already heading back home. Tsubasa and mitsaki are heading back to."

"Damn it!"

"You need to hurry."

"Where are they now?" I asked pulling up to Reo and Hyuuga fast.

"At least 5 blocks away and pulling up fast."

I managed to pull up infront of Reo passing the halfway mark and turning the corner to head back the way we came.

"Nice try catching up little girl!" Reo yelled and hit his boosters, speeding forward. Hyuuga pulled up next to me as Reo took off.

"You should get out of here." He yelled over the engines.

"You already know huh."

"Yeah Ruka told me over the radio."

"Well I'm not loosing to that jackass." I yelled and hit the turbo on the steering wheel. (there were 2 sets of Nitrous Oxide cannisters in the car.)

Reo managed to start slowing down when I caught up and passed his ass. But shortly mine slowed down too. We were only a few feet away when a black and red blurr zoomed past and over the finish line turning/skidding to a stop infront of us.

Nastume had won the bet. He leaned out of his window as we came to a stop infront of him.

"Lacey, you owe me now." He smirked. Making my jaw drop.

'God hates me.' I mentally cursed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Natsume Prov:

Lacey is the only one I need to do whatever I ask. And seeing how she really didn't want the other guy to win made me want to even more.

"Natsume, the cops are almost there." Ruka informed me though the walkie.

"See yah around." I said over to Lacey and drove off leaving the stunned girl behind.

"Ruka." I held the talkie up.

"Yeah? Where are you."

"I just won a bet against Sakura, I'm on my way back now."

"So you did it huh… Your going to be threw hell tomorrow."

"Maybe, who knows. It may be worth it."

"I really wish I didn't know what you were talikng about, but I know you to well." Ruka complained only causing a smirk to creep up.

"I cant explain it, but I want to hear her scream." 'Maybe even screaming my name. ;)'

"Too much info." Ruka yelled and turned off the talkie.

Mikan Prov: *Time skip to next day at school*

I owe Hyuuga now…. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!

"Mikan, calm down. I know your freaking out now but… your in school now." Hotaru whispered.

"I can't. I keep trying to figure out what Hyuuga will want now." I sighed. "Knowing him it won't be good."

"Just calm down, he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything in school." She assured me. Or tryied anyway.

Then the door slid open revealing Natsume and Ruka.

"Sakura, we need to make an agreement on our bet." He called out.

"I guess he is stupid enough." Hotaru sighed while sweat dropping.

"Good morning my lovely students." Narumi said coming in before Natsume could say another word. 'Thank you sensie.' "Today the teachers will be in a meeting so the rest of the day will be free/study period." With that he left the room, making us wonder why he even came in here at all. 'Dumnass teacher.'

"And with that leaves us." Natsume said sitting next to me.

"I already know you won so don't remind me." I grumbbled, praying that the rest of the class would continue talking and not listening to us. "So what do you want?"

"Guess."

"I rather stay out of your head."

"Fine. I'll say it. Let Ruka and I join your team." He said making me finally face him.

"Excuse me?" Shock was the only thing radable from my expression.

"You already know I'm a good racer, great even. And Ruka is Excellent at technology and mechanics."

"I already have Hotaru and Koko for that. Ang honestly, Great racer? Your way to cocky and full of yourself." I said turning away from him.

"Have you seen Reo's new team lately? He has way more racers with him, and you only have 3 on yours." He pointed out.

'Damn it he has a point.. Reo now had 16 racers with him.'

"We'll see how you do. If the others like you and agree then you're in, but if not then too bad."

"Great." He replied and quickly leaned forward pecking my nose with a kiss then leaning back with his hands on his head. "So what are they today?"

"Huh?" I was about to ask, realizing that I hadn't noticed he was looking at my chest. "You're such a perverted fox." I scoffed turning away once again leaving him smirking.

*time skip*

"So your one of the jackasses Hotaru mentioned." Koko said walking up to Natsume.

"I'm not sur-." Natsume began. "He is" Hotaru cut him off leaving him speechless and causing Tsubasa to pratically fall to the floor laughing. Hotaru then made her way into the house from the joined/attatched garage leaving me in the garage with 4 guys.

"Tsubasa, Koko this is Natsume and Ruka. They may be joining us." I said.

"Sup." Was all I heard before walking after Hotaru.

"talk, bond, do whatever and we'll see what happens."I added before joining Hotaru in the kitchen.

"Hey Michi." A male voice came from the livingroom.

"Youchi, when did you get home?" I hugged him.

"About an hour ago." He said. "So who are the new guys?"

"Possibly new team members and also annoying calssmats of ours." I replied with a shrug.

"Great, more guys around." He said with a disgusted face.

"You-chan, knock it off with that. After all you're a guy who wants on the team. And in about a year you'll get your license right."

He just shrugged and walked up stairs but not before glaring into the garage.

'That kids going to kill me.'

Natsume Prov:

After areeing to the bargan, Lacey introduced us to her other team mates. Tsubasa caught my attention with a star tatoo under his eye. Koko on the other hand kinda freaked me out with his smile. He apparentally never stopped smiling.

"So how do you know Michi?" Tsubasa asked after Mikan left.

"School." Ruka answered. "She's Natsume's partner.

"And love interest right." Koko added smirking now. I was about to argue/(agree) but he added. "Relax, I'm kidding."

"Ok. Listen up." Tsubasa said now getting a serious tone in his voice. " Mikan already has to deal with that punk ass Reo harrasing her, along with other random guys. So don't do anyhting that will piss her off." He finished as he nugged me.

'Is this guy serious?' I mentally questioned.

"Oh hey, you should know about Youchi if you're going to join." Koko yelled.

"Who's Youchi?" Ruka asked.

"Youchi was an orphan that happens to be Michi's younger (not really relaed) brother. He may look cute, but he has an anger and a lot of trust issues." Tsubasa said nervously.

And as he said that I saw a silver haired kid in the kitchen, with Lacey and Imai, glaring at us. Then he just truned and walked farther into the house. Upstairs I'm taking it.

'The hell was that all about?' was all I could think.

Then a girl around 19 years of age walked up behind Tsubasa, scaring him half to death.

"Who are they?" she questioned.

After introductions we found out her name was Misaki and she happened to be Tsubasa's girlfriend. Which made the image of Lacey who was moving around the kitchen at the moment.

The others continued talking, I couldn't stop watching the very fisty brunette moving her way around the kitchen. Especially in her short shorts that reminded me of Daisy Duke. Imai was farther into the house talking to Mikan, and she randomly threw something at her. But Lacey, being clumbsy, missed and it fell infront of her.

Beside me Ruka and Koko were talking about transmitions for their cars and Tsubasa was avoiding getting hit by Misaki for whatever reason. Meaning, thankfully, none were noticing my point of view at the moment or my lower reigion.

Which my lower area began making my pants tighter as Mikan bent down to pick up the item that fell, revealing straps of a red thong poking out above the waistband of those fucking shorts.

'Damn it.' I muttered as that area became harder.

"Natsume…" Ruka snapped me out of my sexual problem for the moment. "Sakura and Imai are making dinner. They said we can join in."

"Fine, but I need to use the rest room before then." I quickly said and walked into the house before anything became obvious.

The only problem I had to face was walking through the kitchen and past the reason for my growing problem.

Lucky me she walked into the living room at that point so I raced up the stairs searching for a bathroom of any sort. Failing miserably, I decided that the bedroom at the end of the hall would have to do.

Opening the door I couldn't help but say " Oh my god."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mikan Prov:

Right after we announced dinner was cooking, Hyuuga ran through the kitchen, passing us and going straight up the stairs.

"I wonder where he's going." I said to Hotaru, who was standing in the doorway disconnecting the kitchen from the living room.

"Maybe he has to piss." She shrugged, ignoring my scrunched up face at her comment.

"I could have gone the whole day without that image."

"Hey Mikan!" Koko yelled. I turned on my heels to see what he wanted, and was met with oil being thrown at me causing me, the counter top and the floor to be painted the rich color.

"What if that got in the food?" Hotaru said coming up behind me to help catch myself from slipping.

"I didn't think that far ahead." He joked and went straight back into the garage.

"What was that about?" I asked, now managing to stand on my own.

"He's a dumbass, what can I say." Was her answer, as she looked for a towel. "Anyway, you better get cleaned up."

I nodded in agreement and made my way up the stairs to my room. Stopping halfway down the hallway, I knocked on the door leading to mister grumpy.

"Youchi, dinner's almost done." I called and continued my way down the end of the hall, where my room was, located right above the garage.

'That's weird, the doors usually open.' I thought to myself as I opened it to reveal my room.

Normal Prov: 

Luckly Mikan had a connecting bathroom all to her self. The room itself was an aqua green color with brown trimming. The furniture was brown and turquoise. The walls had a few Pitbull posters and some other bands, along with a few car posters and family pictures.

As Mikan made her way into the bathroom she couldn't help but think, 'I wonder where Hyuuga is.' But she decided to make her way further in the bathroom to wash up.

Mikan Prov.

I was in the middle of washing my neck clean from oil when a noise came from behind me.

"Hey Mikan," Koko's voice came from the vent leading down to the garage. "Are you pissed at me?"

"No Koko." I replied while I removed the now ruined shirt and went on a search for a new one. "Not as long as the food's alright."

"Yes! I'm off the hook... for now" Koko laughed into the vent, but got drowned out by Tsubasa speaking up.

"Mikan, have you seen Natsume upstairs at all?" He asked.

"No, now can you both stop talking to me while I'm changing."

There was a long silence before Koko screamed, "What color are you wearing?!"

Instantly I felt the blush before I could even think. But not like the blushes Natsume causes.

"Koko!... Stop being a idiot!" Tsubasa and I managed to yell in union before there was complete silence.

Once the conversation was over I began making my way over towards my closet, but saw a black and white stripped tank top on the ground so, I decided to go with that. Pulling it on, I soon made my way back down stairs and smacked Koko in the back of the head once I saw him.

Natsume Prov:

I found myself in a green room with alot of my favorite singers or bands posted on the walls. But the girls cloths on the floor gave away whose room it was. Especially one piece of clothing lying near the laundry basket. A black lacey bra was half hanging out of it.

"Oh great, first I get a fucking boner and now I'm surrounded by half the cause." I sighed but shrugged it off since time wasn't something I had at the moment. So I unzipped my pants and it sprung out like a jack in the box, a short amount of relief came without the pressure of restriction. But just as fast it went away until I rubbed the tip, allowing it to leak a little. Right then I heard Lacey knocking on a door down the hall then heading towards me.

Luck was on my side since I managed to find a hiding place in the closet right when the door opened.

'Damn, why now?' I mentally screamed, rubbing my erection to keep it under control while Lacey went into the bathroom for a few minutes and came out shirtless. She revealed a in between cup C/D sized red bra that matched her underwear.

'Oh fuck help me.' I mumbled since the view I was receiving just caused me to rub my erection harder and faster easily making it difficult to keep the groans in.

"What color are you wearing?!" Koko's voice came out of no where.

"Koko!... Stop being an idiot!" Both her and what I think was Tsubasa's voice yelled.

I continued my stress releaving when I saw Mikan heading towards the closet I was currently using. I was moments away from my release when she turned and picked up a shirt soon pulling it on and left, allowing me to sigh a relief at the now splattered cum all over my hand and stomach.

"Damn you Lacey." I sighed again and decided to clean up and head down stairs. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'


End file.
